


xigbug: a day in the life of

by vitheyeen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, bug stuff, i'm already half cockroach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitheyeen/pseuds/vitheyeen
Summary: Xigbar has now completed his metamorphosis.





	xigbug: a day in the life of

Ah, such a lovely day for him, _Xigbug_. As he has decided that is his name from now on. He duct taped two pipe cleaners onto his head to represent his feely feelers, but the tape has now tangled into his luscious locks, so he’s stuck this way. Similar to Gregor Samsa, he did not choose the bug life, the bug life chose **him**. It was poetic, in a way! Xigbug crawled out from his coat, molting from his old life, and now truly accepting that he has become the ultimate cockroach. He wiggled, naked, upon the cool floor, crouched down on all fours. The Xigbug was ready to begin his new life.

Lately he has taken to creeping about the side of the room, scuttling upon his many feets; the fools! They are unaware of his new found POWER! He cannot die, he has tried to force Xemnas to step upon his hardened exterior, grasping his leg and bringing it down into a forced stomp upon his thorax. Ah, try as he may, he lacks the strength to squash him. Xigbug is no simple cockroach, he is the perfect specimen. His beautiful antenna blowing in the breeze, but they've gone a bit limp now since the tape is tangled; again, he is a special cockroach, his feelers point downwards. All the better! He thinks, sniffing about the ground in search of crumbs or a lovely scrap of human hair to much upon.

And now! He stands before that fool of a nymph, Sora! Xigbug laughs through his oddly formed mandibles, wiggling about very bugishly. Sora said something, but he could not understand, as he is now a cockroach. But since he still is half person shaped, he searches his bug brain for the closest translation he can think of. 

"You tricked your friends to..." the nymph shook his head, turning his eyes down to the ground. "But you-- aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?"

Turning into someone else? The FOOL! A laugh shakes his labial palps, the xigbug raised his head proudly. 

"Me?" he looked upon the child with his bug eyes, showing the true transformation which did not happen. "I'm already HALF cockroach." then promptly scuttled violently towards the kid, attempting to climb under his feet repeatedly shouting 'step on me, step on me'. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never played kingdom hearts.


End file.
